Kagami
by kitsunerini
Summary: Naruto and Narume are twins who had escape from their horrible prison that they were in after their parents death. They were saved by Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara and brought to Iruka to live with him. But Orochimaru wants them back.
1. Chapter 1

Here another story that I'm working on. Took me awhile to get everything set up right to fit after computer had to crash on me and delete everything I've written.

It was dark and rainy outside, most people were sleeping in their bed inside their warm home. Expect for those two children who were running away from a group of men that were after them. The children were boy and girl, twins to be exact, both had blond hair, the boy was down spike and the girl was to her shoulders and deep sapphire eyes. They looked as if they were 6 years old, both of them were wearing old filthy clothes that came to their knees with no shoe on, so their feet were bleeding, bruise from the rock and glass on the ground. The girl lost her footing and fell down on the ground, her brother turn around and help her get up. She only had a scratch on her head, both arms and knees, which was starting to bleed, but that didn't stop them. They were running as fast as their little legs could run hoping they the men behind them eventually got tired of chasing them and would quit. They were getting tired of running and wanted to take a break and slow down only for a few seconds.

"Came back here you little bart," they heard behind them

"You can't run forever," someone else said

Annoying the comments from the men, they continue on running hoping to see a light in one of these houses they want by. Not paying an attention to were they were going, they didn't see a man with gray hair and a mask over his right eyes wearing a blue jacket blue shirt and jeans and two kids, one with red hair and had the Chinese symbol for love on the right side of his forehead, the other kid had black hair and black eyes with a marine blue shirt and white shorts on. They twins ram into the man and knocking him down.

"Kakashi," the kids said in alert looking at the man and the runaway twins on top of him

"I'm alright, Sasuke, Gaara," Kakashi stated looking at the kids on top of him who were looking back at him

"We're sorry," the twins panic and got off the Kakashi but fell backwards, the red caught the girl and the black hair caught the boy.

Kakashi got up and brush off the dirty and rocks on his clothes and kneel down to the twins eye level. Scare of what the man would do, the two began to panic and struggle against the hold of the other kids.

"Whoa calm down we're not gonna hurt, we want to help you,"

Hearing that they wanted to help, the twins calm down a bit and stop struggling to get free. Sasuke and Gaara let go of the twins trusting they wouldn't run anywhere.

"Help us please," they pleaded tears running down their face

"Hey don't cry, now tell us what happen to you and why are you in those filthy clothes?" Kakashi asked them

Before they could explain what was going on, the men that were after them was in view. The twins got behind Kakashi, this action told them that these guys were not friendly and won't back down without a fight.

'Who are you?" Kakashi asked getting in fighting position

"Kabuto, and I'm here to get those two kids behind you, now Naruto, Narume keep back to us," the man with glasses asked the twins

"NO GO AWAY!!! WE'RE NOT GOING BACK!" they shouted

"Why you little, you two men get them back here,"

"Yes sir," the men that Kabuto was pointing at step forward knife in their hands ready to hurt the three strangers that were protecting the twins.

Kakashi kneel down to Sasuke and Gaara and whispers in their ear

"Take them to Iruka's house ok, and stay there, I meet you later,"

Sasuke and Gaara nodded in agreement, garb hold of the twins behind Kakashi and ran off.

'Don't let them escape," Kabuto yelled

"Yes sir," four men behind Kabuto were off to stop the kids from running any farther, but Kakashi stop them with fast speed, knocking all four men back towards Kabuto.

Kabuto growl and then smiled when he saw Kakashi's right eye was red with three circle in it. The men also noticed it too and back up

"That eyes it can't be a Sharingan," one stated

"Isn't it one that the Uchiha clan us, but I thought everyone was massacre by one of their own," another explain

"You're right right about everyone getting killed but there are two of the Uchiha clan that are alive, but my eye was a gift from a former Uchiha clan member who die in a mission and gave me his right eye to replace my damage eye and also to be a part of me," Kakashi explain

"Enough explaining time to die," Kabuto growled the men with him agree and began to run toward Kakashi ready to attack him

Kakashi just smirk at the dozon of men running towards him. Quickly pulling out his Fūma Shuriken and Kunai, Kakashi was ready to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto, and Narume were running to this Iruka person house to still until Kakashi got back. Sasuke and Gaara had them by their hand so they wouldn't get lost in the town. Suddenly they heard a noise and stop running. Sasuke and Gaara pull out their kunai ready to do battle to protect the twins. The noise got louder and louder, Naruto and Narume were fearing for their lives and closed thier eyes not wanting to see the something or someone that was making the noise. The noise suddenly stop and out appear a small white cat in front of them. Sasuke and Gaara sighed and put away their kunai.

"It's only a kitten," the black haired kid named Sasuke stated

Naruto and Narume open their eyes and smiled at the small animal. The cat went straight toward them walking past Sasuke and Gaara and rub its body on Naruto then Narume and meow at them. Narume picked up the kitten and held it in her arms.

"What a cute kitty," she stated

"Can we keep it?" Naruto asked the two boys

"Ummmm I guess so," Sasuke replied confuse _'I don't know if Iruka wants a pet in the house'_

After Sasuke answered Naruto's question, they began to run to Iruka's house again like they were suppose to. No one was following them which was a great relif on them. After 10 minutes of running, two rights, four lefts, and one last right, they made it to Iruka's house, The twins slowed down and looked at the house as Sasuke and Gaara went up to the door and knocked on in.

"This house is nice," Naruto comment

The house was a light color white maybe blue, it was a two story house, there were flowers in the process of growing in the yard and yard items like a gnome and bird feeder. The second story window to the left lite then a few second later the light downstairs was on follow by the pouch light and the door open. A young man with brown hair that came to his shoulder was there in a bathrobe and in his pajamas looking at the boys at the door. The boys were talking to the man known as Iruka, and describe the situation to him. The boys pointed over to Naruto and Narume and the man looked over at them and was in shock. The man move out of the way and Sasuke and Gaara called out to the twins to come inside along with the kitten they pick up. Naruto and Narume didn't hesitate and followed them inside the house. Once inside, Narume set the kitten down to roam the house on her own and was given a large blanket for her and her brother to share. They looked at the young man and saw more of his features, there was a long horizontal scar just above his nose alittle and his eyes were light brown.

"Cover yourself up before you get a cold, and please have a sit on the couch in the living room," Iruka stated to them

He was surprise when it was handed back to him.

"We're wet and cover in dirt, blood and sweat, and your blanket and couch is nice and clean, we don't want to get them dirty," Naruto replied

"It's ok I have more clean blankets in the closet and the couch needs to be watch so please cover up," Iruka smiled at them

The two blushed and wrap the large blanket around them and took a sit on the couch in the living room and watch as Iruka, Sasuke, and Gaara went into the kicthen, he grab two cups and two plates from the cabient and grab some food and juice from the refrigderator. The twins watched him pour the juice in the cups and made a sandwich for them along with talking to the boys.

"So tell me what going on?" they heard him asked them

They also heard Gaara telling Iruka to ask them and that they didn't know much. When Iruka was done, came back in the living room he handed the food to them and set the drinks on the coffee table.

"Here I bet you're hungry," he stated

The twins looked at the food and began to eat. Happy to have _real_ food instead of the other _food _that was sevre to them at the horrible place they just escape from.

"So tell me your names," asked Iruka

The twins set their food on the coffee table next to their drinks before saying their names to Iruka. Naruto was the first to go.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki,"

"And my name is Narume Uzumaki, I'm Naruto's younger twin sister, thank you for the food," the last part they said in unison

"Your welcome would you like more?" the twins shocked their names

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, follow by Kakashi saying to let him in. Iruka quickly got up from his spot and answer the door to let him in. Kakashi was soaked from the rain outside and cover in blood and cuts from the fight that was he in.

"Kakashi are you alright?" Iruka, Sasuke, and Gaara asked worryed as hell

"Yea I'm fine," Kakashi simply stated looking at the twins "I made sure the bad guys that were after you went running, so you're safe now,"

They nodded their heads and mouth a thank you to Kakashi

"Kakashi do something about your wounds you'll bleed to death," Gaara and Sasuke said in unison

Kakashi wave his hand in apologetic and went into the bathroom to clean his wounds, Iruka went to help. Sasuke and Gaara went back into the living room and sat on the couch that was facing the Uzumaki twins. After 10-15 minutes of silents, Kakashi clean and wounds treated and Iruka from the bathroom. They sat with Sasuke and Gaara facing the twins. They sat there facing each other for about 20 minutes before Kakashi said something.

"Alright, so you two need to explain what is going on here, why were they after you?" he asked them

"The only thing we do know is that they said we were special," Naruto asnwer

"Special?"

"Yea, they said that we were different from other humans, I can't remember much detail of what they said, but there is this guy name Orochimaru, he wanted to run test on us to find out why we are different. Before all this happen, we use to live in a village with our parents,"

"A village, do you remember the name of that village?" Iruka asked

The twins shocked their heads

"What about your parents?"

"They were murder, by the men that were chasing us," Naruto and Narume stated

Silents filled the room after that was said, Narume went on

"On that day the men barge into home unexpected and was yelling at father to hand us over, Father said no, that they were got go to get a hold of us and told mother to hide us and mother lead us upstairs to their room and put us in the closet to hide from them and she went back down to father. A few minutes after she did, there was a gun shot fire and our mother screamed our father's name and then another gun shot and there was silent. After the death of our parents had die trying to protect us, we hear footsteps coming upstairs and toward our room and another set in our parents room. The man name Kabuto found us and grabbed us saying that we were special and there was a better place for someone like us and took us out of the house. He told of of the men to burn down the house with mother and father's dead bodies in it, to make it look like a fire escape through the house and the children escape with out harm. And so we've been living with Orochimaru and Kabuto as test subjects and went through harsh punishment for 2 years, we tried to escape many times and were caught everytime and beating, cut, and- by Orochimaru for escaping, today we finally escape from that place, but Orochimaru won't stop til he has us back," Narume didn't want to say the last part of the punishment, but the four could figure out what she meant to said and didn't say anything

More silent was in the room for a long time. This time Iruka broke the silent

"You poor things," he got up from his spot went over to the twins and hugged them

The twins soon started to cry, letting everything come out, the death of their parents, the punishment that Orochimaru put them through. After 5 minutes of them crying, the twins pulled away from Iruka and rub off their tears with their arm.

"I-ru-ka san," they slowly stated

Iruka blushed as he heared his name from them and tooked hold of them and lead them to upstairs

"Come we have to wash you up," Iruka stated

Kakashi, Sasuke and Gaara got up to go out back to their home. Kakashi turned around to Iruka before he went out.

"Iruka,"

"Yes?"

"We're going to take them to the Hokage tomorrow around one or two if that is ok if you,"

"Yes,"

"Who is Hokage?" the twins asked

"The head of this village, he's the one who calls all the shots," Iruka explain

"Oh,"

"Well Iruka, Naruto, Narume, we must be going now," Kakashi stated opening the door, walked out, closed it and they were go like that

Iruka looked at the twins and they looked back at him and smiled. Iruka lead them upstairs into the guest bedroom and pick out two old oversize kid shirts that use to be his when he was a child around their age that could be the twins night gown. After that he told him to stay there while he went to go to the bathroom and fill the bath tub with hot water. After about 5-6 minutes and the tub about 3/4 filled, Iruka came back for the twins and told them that the bath was ready for them. Naruto and Narume followed Iruka to the bathroom.

"Sorry I have two bathrooms, but the master bedroom's bathroom is being remodel," Iruka stated

"It's ok Iruka san, we'll wash together, its fine and its faster so we won't waste any water," Narume replied as she and Naruto tooked off their dirty clothes and got in the tub

Iruka saw the wounds and bruises on their small bodies that was from the punishment they recive from Orochimaru

_'These poor children went through so much'_

Iruka grabbed two rags the rack, handed on to Narume to wash her brother's back and Iruka her's, grab the soap, wet both items, and begin to wash Narume. Narume did the same and begin to wash Naruto's back. 20 minutes of water washing the dirt and blood off their bodies, Iruka grabbed the towels and dryed them off. First to be dryed off in put in one of the oversized shirt was Naruto. Narume was last to be dryed off and putted the oversized shirt on. After they were dress, Iruka unplug the drain so the reddish water would go down the drain. He went into the cabeint and got the first aid kit.

"Here let me wrap your wounds for you," the twins nodded and sat on the toilet seat

Iruka wrap their arm, chest area and legs so it won't be infected. When he was done wrapping their wounds, Iruka lead them back to the guest room and helped them in bed. Naruto and Narume were comfortable in the bed and looked at Iruka.

"Goodnight you two," Iruka kissed them on the forehead and walked over to the door to turn out the light

"Thank you," he heard just before he turned the lights off,

He turned around towards the twins and found that they were already asleep. Iruka smiled, turned off the lights and shut the door to go to his room and sleep.


	2. Meeting the Hokage and finding out the t

Chapter two of Kagami is here. Enjoy and review at the end.

Like I said before I don't own Naruto, the charaters, etc. I own Narume and Ayaka though

Chapter two: Meeting the Hokage and finding out the truth

The next day Iruka woke up due to the sun's ray beaming down on his face. He groan as he turned over away from the shining bright of morning warmth and into a spot that had no sunlight beaming down on it. Resting for only a couple of minutes before opening his eyes and looking at the clock to see what time it was. The clock read 12:25 p.m. Sighing, Iruka finally got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After his hot shower, Iruka went downstairs to make breaksfast for him and the twins that were upstairs still sleeping. Getting items from the fridge, Iruka began to make pancakes, eggs and bacon. Upstairs Narume was the first to wake up feeling that was on a soft bed and were comforable curled up aganist her brother's chest. Rubbing her eyes of sleepness, she heard water running and the smell of food downstairs. Not waning to go downstairs alone, she shooked her twin brother to wake up.

"Naruto-kun wake up," Narume stated

Naruto soon woke up and saw his sister looking at him with sleepy eyes. Getting up and rubbing the sleepness out of his eyes, Naruto looked at his sister.

"Will you come with me downstairs?"

"Sure,"

The twins got out of bed and headed downstairs. Following the source of the food, they looked around the kitchen and saw that Iruka was just finishing the bacons and was about to go wake them up to eat. Iruka turned of the stoves and put the pans in the sinks before turning around and sawing them around the cornor looking at him.

"Hello, I glad you're up would you like some pancakes?" Iruka asked them

They smiled and nodded their heads and joined Iruka for breaksfast. Sitting at the table, Naruto and Narume watched as Iruka brought two plates to them and set it in front of them, then went back to get his food. On both were a pancake, two pieces of bacon and some scamble eggs, their drinks, which was apple juice for the twins and orange juice for Iruka were already set out on the table. The twins were practically drooling over the food when Iruka sat down and before digging in. Iruka couldn't help but smiled at the two before him, but he was still worryed about their safety. The Uzumaki twins finished their food before Iruka did.

"Did you like the food? I know I'm a terrible cook, right?" he said

The twins shooked their little heads no, and hold up their plates to him. The food was alittle burnt, but a least it was better then the food that they get at that place they've been since the murder of their parents.

"More please," they asked

Iruka tooked the two plates and got more food for them and set it back in front of them, then sat back down to finish his food. Within two minutes they finished their food. Iruka was cleaning the plates and cups that were used when he felt his pajama's pants being pulled. Looking down at Naruto and Narume, he stop what he was doing, dried his hands and dropped eye level to them.

"Thank you for the food Iruka-san and we want to help," they replied hands gripping their shirt they were wearing

Iruka smiled and patted their heads.

"It's alright you two, you don't have to help ok, but I do want you to get the syrup off your face alright,"

"Ok," they turned around and went upstairs to wash their sticky face, and Iruka went back to washing dishes

When he was done, Iruka went to his room and got dress in his own clothes when it finally hit him, Naruto and Narume didn't have clothes well proper clothes to wear to the Hokage building. Looking in his drawers, Iruka found his wallet, check to see how much money he had and smiled when he had enough to buy them some clothes. Everything was well except that he didn't know what size they were. Going into the guest room, to see if the twins were in their which they were sitting on the bed looking around the room. Their gaze fell on Iruka standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to the store to get you some clothes, wanna come?

They nodded their heads and got off the bed. Iruka grabbed his keys to the house and they walked outside to do the shopping. Walking outside, the twins notice a young lady in her early 30's with brown curly hair, wearing a blue spring dress in her yard watering her plant across the street looking up at them.

"Ah Iruka-san good morning," she stated

Iruka looked over to the woman and smiled at her

"Good morning Ayaka, how are you?" he asked

"Fine and watering my plants like always, so who are the youngester?" she asked him looking at Naruto and Narume who were behind Iruka

"No, they're a friend of mine kids, but they die in a house fire, so they were sent here to live with me," Iruka lied to her not sure if telling her the whole truth of why they were here was a good idea.

"I see you poor dears, what is their names?" she said looking at their clothes "Are you going shopping for some clothes for them?"

"Their name is Naruto and Narume Uzumaki and yea we are since they have no clothes, and I can't seem to find the rest of my clothes I wore as a child," he replied

"I see, if you don't mind I would be glad to give you some of my kids clothes, they're older now and have grown out of them or they've never wore because they were the wrong size,"

"Really that great, you're a lifesaver Ayaka!" Iruka was excited to hear that and looked at the twins who were staring blankly at Ayaka then looked up at Iruka.

"Great just let me turn off the water and then we can go inside ok,"

"Ok,"

Ayaka went around to the right side of her house to turn the water off. When she was done, she came back around and lead the three into her house. Once inside there were papers on the floor, a few bags, and two dogs came running around the corner. One dog was black and white around the belly area and the other was light brown. They started sniffing at Iruka, Narume and Naruto. Narume and Naruto were in love with the dogs and begin to pet them.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm trying to do some cleaning around the home, well have a sit on the couch and Naruto, Narume come with me," Ayaka smiled at them

Naruto and Narume looked at Iruka to see if it was alright to go with her. Iruka nodded his head and told them that its alright to go with her. Ayaka and the twins disappear fown the hall as Iruka was watching t.v. Ayaka led them into a room that must've been the guest room since there was a bed, a dresser, closlet and an armchair.

"Have a sit on the bed," Ayaka stated going through the closet and pulled out a bag full of clothes that might be their size, then setting it on the armchair.

Opening the bag she pulled a few clothes out. For Narume, Ayaka pulled out a jean jacket, blue shirt, and a jean skirt and a pack of unused girl's underwear. For Naruto, she pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt and also a pack of unused boy's underwear. Ayaka handed them the clothes and told them that they should be the right size and one could stay here and get change and the other would go into the bathroom and get change. Naruto choose the bathroom. Ayaka left the room and went into the living joining Iruka into watching t.v taking the bag with her. A few minutes later Narume and Naruto came into view with the clothes on. It fitted perfectly on them. Iruka and Ayaka got off the couch and went over to them.

"My look at you," Iruka stated

"They're adorable, and since the clothes fit well on them, here you go Iruka," Ayaka handed Iruka the bag of clothes "Most of those clothes are the same size clothes so this way you have some clothes for them,"

"Have I told you that you're a lifesaver,"

"Yes you have,"

"Well I'll telling you again, you're a lifesaver Ayaka,"

"Anytime Iruka,"

Iruka looked at the twins "Now what do you say to Ayaka you to?"

"Thank you Ayaka-sama," they smiled at her

"Oh please call me Ayaka, Ayaka-sama makes me feel old," she replied back at them

Iruka, Narume, and Naruto went out the door of Ayaka's house and went back across the street to Iruka's house to put the bag away, then came back out and wave goodbye to Ayaka.

"Bye bye Ayaka!" Narume and Naruto waved happily

"Bye Iruka, bye Naruto, bye Narume have a nice day,"

"You too,"

Naruto and Narume looked around the market and at the shops that were there. Excited because this was the first time being at a market since they've been in that hell hole of a place. Iruka looked at them, amusement on their face and giggled. The twins heard him giggling and looked at him confused.

"What are you giggling about Iruka-san?" they asked

"At your cute face," Iruka replied

They both blushed at the statment that he made. After a 20 minutes walk, they finally arrived at the Hokage's place. Walking into the building, two ninjas came up to them. Both of them were girls, one had short black hair and green wearing a black shirt and skirt and the blue shoes. The other girl had blue hair with a hint of pink in it and blue eyes, she was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans.

"What business do you have here today Iruka?" the girl with short black and green eyes named Mimi asked him

"I'm here to see the Hokage, Mimi," led them to the Hokage room

"Is it important?" the other girl asked

"Yes it is, it's about them," Iruka pointed to Naruto and Narume

Mimi and the other girl's eyes went down to the two children that were next to Iruka and clinging on his leg. The two kids looked at them and smiled a cute smile, but not letting go of Iruka's pant leg. Both girls fell in love with the twins and smiled back at them.

"Hello I'm Mimi Unameka, and this is Aya Musajisuke, it's a pleasure to meet you," Mimi and Aya bowed at them

Naruto and Narume had a embarrassing panic, they let go of Iruka's pant leg and also bowed down to Aya and Mimi

"Oh no please the pleasure all ours," they said in unison

When they were do bowing, Mimi lend them to the Hokage's door as Aya was at the first wait for anyone else who was going to enter to talk to the Hokage or were coming in to start their shifts. Mimi knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," said a elder man voice on the other side of the door

Mimi opened the door revealing the room which there was a big window in the back that looked throughout the village, a few feet away from the window was the Hokage's desk and the third Hokage was sitting in the chair looking up from his work. Naruto and Narume were behind Iruka when they walked inside the room.

"Sir, Iruka has came to speak to you," Mimi said

"I see thank you Mimi, you may go now," Hokage stated

Mimi bowed down and left the room, closing the door behind her. There was an awkward slience in the room before the third Hokage finally said something.

"Iruka how may I help you?"

"Well Hokage-sama it's really about these two kids behind me, I was wondering if it is alright for them to stay at my house?"

The Hokage eyes went from Iruka's face downward to Iruka's legs were the twins were hiding. Naruto and Narume notice he was looking at them and hide back behind Iruka.

"Hmm they seem attach to you so I guess so," Iruka smiled and looked down at the twins

"You get to stay, Naruto, Narume this is the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi,"

"Wait as in Naruto and Narume Uzumaki," Sarutobi shocking jumping out of his chair

"H..h..hai,"

"My word I can't believe it after 2 years of searching for you two and now you finally showed up. Tell where were you?"

"We were taking captive by a man called Orochimaru, he and his men were the ones that came into our home killed mama and papa, burn down the house and took us to his hideout, we were experimented on almost everyday," Narume replied

"Orochimaru, I thought he was dead?" Iruka asked Hiruzen shook his head

"The person that we thought was Orochimaru was in fact a person from the sound village that was poison by Orochimaru's poisons and possibly made to look like him," Hiruzen looked at Iruka then back done to the twins "Do you know where his hideout is?"

"No he must have change it by now knowing that we're out free and all, Orochimaru changes his hideouts every two to three weeks depending on where it is located,"

"*sigh* I see,"

"Um Hokage-sama,"

"Yes?"

"Why does Orochimaru want us? He said that we were special, what so special about us that other don't have?" the twins asked in unison

Hiruzen looked away from the two six year olds for about 3 minute before turning back towards them. Kneeling down to their eye level, Hiruzen patted their heads

"What I'm about to tell you will shock you, it is best to tell you know then to tell you later in your life, so please don't over react to this,"

"Why would we over react?"

"Six years ago on the day of your birth, a demon attack the village," Hiruzen started

"A demon?"

"Yes a demon, the nine tail fox Kyuubi, you see at that time your father was the fouth Hokage,"

When Hiruzen said that, Naruto and Narume were in shock and their mouth was open.

"Our papa was the fourth Hokage, why didn't he tell us?"

"He went under a different name from the name you remember and so you won't be in danger of people trying to kill him or threaten him, if other bandits found out that he had kids, then you would have live in secert barely out of the house, no sunlight, hardly any friends, etc. Anywas when you were born, your father had split the demons power into and sealed the power within you. He was near death after he was done, but your father pulled through. That is why you have whisker on your cheek. Your mother didn't like the idea of you being the host of a demon that nearly destoryed the village, but there was no other way. Unfortunately your parents couldn't live long enough to find out the outcome of the demon power within you," Hiruzen explained

Naruto and Narume were in more shock than the first one. Suddenly their bodies starting to shake violently as tear were coming down their face uncontrollable. Everything was matching for them, why their parents were murder, what Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking about them being special and all. It was because of the demon's power that was inside of them that caused their little happy world to fall down straight to darkness.

Narume and Naruto rush out of the room faster then you could say Pickle pepper Peter Pan peeing on a paper pewee pestle pet piccolo three times fast. Iruka was calling out their name.

"NARUTO NARUME!" but they didn't stop running

Ignoring the looks of the villagers that they passed along their run. Some looked was confuse as in why they were running, other were sad looks as if something had to them. They bump into a few villagers and apologize to them for bumping into them, then went back to running. They didn't know where they were going, but as long as they were running they didn't care. Soon they were in the bad part of Konoha, where people were homeless, druggies, or/and killers. Soon they came to a dead end alley that had a gang of four men in there smoking and drinking sake. The gang notice them and smiled.

"Well look what we got here two young stray aways here on our tariff," one of the men with blond hair spoke maybe the leader of the group

The twins were scared and started backing up toward the enter which they came from.

"Hey boss should be teach them for passing through?" another asked

"I think we should Meremo,"

Naruto and Narume began to run out the alley and somewhere far from the gang. They ran faster when they heard laughter and the leader saying after them.

Meanwhile Iruka was still trying to found the twins with all his might, asking villagers about their where abouts. Few said they saw them running down way, other that way.

"Excuse me but have you seen two children a boy and girl both with blond hair?"

"Yes I saw them go this way, down the alley then they made a left," a elderly man pointed with his cane to his left (Iruka right) down an alley.

Fear was setting in on Iruka as he was more worried that something bad happen them for because that was not the good side of Kohona. Iruka thanked the man for his help and ran off in that direction.

_'Naruto, Narume please be ok'_

Not looking at where he was going, Iruka bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Oh sorry about that," Iruka looked up and saw it was Kakashi "Kakashi what are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked down at him "I could be asking you the same thing dolphin-chan," Iruka hated when he called him at

Getting up and dusting the dirt off of him, Iruka explained to Kakashi what had happen. Kakashi listened closely to Iruka's story.

"So now I can't find them, could you help me Kakashi please?"

"Yes, beside its not safe for you to be running out here all by yourself," Iruka blushed but rubbed it off as he and Kakashi began looked for the Uzumaki twins.

* * *

Naruto and Narume were getting tried of running and were slowly down a little. Trying to catch their breathe every moment they could get. They started running again when they heard the gang getting closer to where they were. Not knowing how long they can keep running, Naruto and Narume where soon out of the bad horrible spot of Kohona and near a river bank with a dock just down the hill.

"Come on Narume we can hide under the dock until the gang gone," Naruto looking at his sister

"Ok,"

They grab each other hands and ran down the hill and hide under the dock. Once they were fully hidden, Naruto peak out to see where the gang were. The gang just came out of the alley and were looking left then right.

"Hn looks like they got away this time but the next time they won't be so lucky," the leader stated as he and his men went back toward where they came.

Naruto and Narume waited for a couple of minutes before they got out of their hiding spot and sigh in relief.

"Safe at last,"

"Yea but where are we?" Narume asked

"Well you're at Kohona riverside," said a voice familar to them

The twins looked up on the dock to see Sasuke and Gaara looking at them. A blush ran across Naruto's and Narume's face as they were still making eye contact with them. No one spoke , the only thing heard were the bird chirpping, the breeze blowing and the water moving down along the way. The twins finally turned their face away from the boys.

"What are you doing out here?" they asked

"We should be asking you the same thing it's not safe here running by yourself, you're new here," Gaara replied

"We noticed after being chase down by a gang,"

"WHAT!"

Naruto and Narume were on the dock sitting with the boys and nodded their heads.

"We were running," Naruto simply said

"Why were you running?"

"Something the Hokage told us made us run without looking at where we were going,"

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and rised a brow "Which was?"

"If we told you then you would hate us and never want to be friends with us, and you're the only friends we got here," they said in unison lowering their heads to the wood floor

Sasuke and Gaara looked confuse at what the twins had said to them. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Gaara put his hand on Narume's shoulder. This action made the twins look up at them into their eyes. Blues meet black and green.

"Listen no matter what it is about you, we will never stop being your friends, ok," Gaara said and a smooth calm voice

After hearing that, their eyes began to water then Sasuke began to speak

"Yea and beside we won't hate you for telling nor will we tell anyone ok,"

Tears started falling down their face, smiled at them and nodded. Sasuke and Gaara sat down on their knee infront of the twins, waited for them to tell them what was wrong.

"Ok from the beginning,"

It took the twins a second to calm down then to start

"Ok so Iruka-san, Naruto and I went to the Hokage to see if we could stay with Iruka and the Hokage said yes. When the Hokage heard Iruka say our names, he was in shocked and told us that we were the missing kids that he've been searching for two years after the kidnapping us and the murder of our parents. So the Hokage wanted to know what happen to us and how we had survived and we told him that we were kidnap by Orochimaru and his men and taking to his hideout. Hokage-sama and Iruka-san were in shock after hearing the name because they thought he was dead, but he wasn't, and we told him what happen there." Narume stopped and Naruto continue

"We asked the Hokage why Orochimaru keep calling us special and he told that on the day that we were born a demon attack the village, at the time our father was the fourth Hogake, but was under a different name to protect us and mama from harm... The only way for the demon to be stopped was if it was sealed up so a live sacrifice or sacrifices was made. (Long pause) Our father splited the demon's power and sealed it into me and Narume,"

Sasuke and Gaara were in shocked more then ever. The twins started crying again. Feeling sad for the twins, Gaara and Sasuke pull the crying twins in their arms and held them close. Shocked a first, Naruto and Narume then settle into the arms that held them as they cried onto the holder's shirt. Sasuke and Gaara started petting their head and saying smooth words to them. After a while, Naruto and Narume started to calm down and soon fell asleep in Sasuke's and Gaara's arm. About five to ten minutes later Iruka and Kakashi came into view.

"Oi Sasuke, Gaara have you-" Kakashi stopped when he saw Naruto and Narume in their arms "Nevermind,"

Iruka was happy to see that Sasuke and Gaara find Naruto and Narume before anything bad had happen to them. Sasuke and Gaara carried Naruto and Narume bridal style and went up the hill to Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke carried Naruto and Gaara carried Narume. When they got up to them, Iruka thanked the three boys a ton for helping him find the twins. The four conscious beings went back to Iruka's house to put Naruto and Narume to bed. Once they had arrive at Iruka's house, Iruka showed Sasuke and Gaara where Naruto and Narume's room were. When the boys had them in bed, Sasuke and Gaara joined Kakashi and Iruka in the living room. Taking a seat on the couch across from the two adults with the face of 'They're fast alseep upstairs'

"Iruka, mind telling us why Naruto and Narume were running?" Kakashi asked him

"It's my place to say to tell you the truth you'll have to ask Naruto and Narume themselves," Iruka simply answered him

"I see, I guess we'll have to wait until they wake up then,"

Sasuke and Gaara nodded their heads. Iruka got up to go to the kitchen, but before he went in, he asked them if they wanted to have something to drink. Sasuke wented juice, Gaara and Kakashi both wanted water. Nodded his head to let them know he had gotten all that and went into the kitchen to get the drinks. Soon after a few minutes, Iruka came back with 4 drinks in his hands. Water and juice in his right hand and water and orange soda in his left.

"Do you want so help Iruka?" Kakashi asked

"No I'm fine thank you," Iruka handed Sasuke and Gaara their drinks and set his on the coffee table and handed Kakashi his drink

"Thank you Iruka-san," Sasuke said

"You're welcome,"

"How can you carry them without spilling or dropping a least of the glass?" Gaara asked

"Oh that becasue before I worked as a teacher I was a waiter for a bar, so I'm used to carrying about five to six glasses,"

Sasuke's, and Gaara's mouth dropped to the floor after hearing what Iruka answer was.

"No way,"

"Way,"

"What was it like working in the bar?" Sasuke asked

"It was fine for the first year,"

"What happen beyond the first year?"

"A customer was getting a little touchy with me and he stalked me almost everyday, so I finally quit and then became a school teacher,"

Sasuke and Gaara nodded their heads and took a sip of their drink.

Two hours and ten minutes later, Narume woke up and was looking around the room remembering that her and Naruto had told Sasuke and Gaara that there was a demon inside of them well the demon powers were split and then were put inside of them from what the Hokage had told them. Looking over to her right side she saw Naruto peacefully sleep. Getting out of bed quietly as she can not to wake her sleeping twin brother, Narume then went downstairs to see if Iruka was there. Peaking her head around the corner, she saw that Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi were still here and where watching a cartoon show with Iruka. The show had a group of four teens and a big brown dog with a few black spots on its back in a house looking around for something. The teen boy with the green shirt and brown pants on and the dog where whining on about how safe it was to be in the van and not in the haunted house looking for the ghost of some dude named red beard. Slowly making her way toward the couch arm that Iruka was resting at. Narume carefully grabbed a hold of Iruka's shirt and gave it a little tug. Iruka felt the tug and turned around to see who was pulling on his shirt. He smiled when he saw Narume.

"Narume," Iruka opening his arms for Narume to crawl into. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara turned their heads and watched as Narume came around the side of the couch and into Iruka's arms getting comfortable

"Narume how are you?" Kakashi asked her

Narume smiled at him before answering "I'm fine thank you, what are you watching?"

"Scooby-Doo Where are you," Iruka replied

"Scooby...Dude?" Narume tried saying

Iruka shooked his head "No Scooby-_DOO_,"

"Scooby-Doo, who is Scooby-Doo?"

"He's the big brown dog that following the four teens around, Shaggy the teen boy in the green shirt and brown pants is his owner, the woman in orange sweater and skirt is Vulma she's the smart one of the group, the other woman in purple with a green tie is Daphne the stylist and rich one in the group and the other male with blonde hair is Fred or Freddie sometimes he is the leader of the group and the one coming up with all the plans to catch the fake monsters." Iruka explained to Narume

"Oh,"

Narume snuggled up to Iruka and watched the show with her and Naruto new family and friends. After Scooby-Doo Where are you' show was over, Kakashi changed the channel to find something fun on, but there was nothing fun on and turned the tv off. Setting the remote on the coffee table, he turned to the others in the room. Sasuke and Gaara where quiet as usual, Iruka was looking ready to fell asleep any minute now and Narume was wake and looking at the three males. Slience fulled the room and no one said anything for the past twelve minutes that have past. Finally Sasuke said something.

"Lets play some cards,"

"Alright, what card game do you want to play?" Kakashi answered

"Go fish,"

"Ok we need a deck of cards and-"

"Got them," Iruka replied hold a deck of cards and setting them on the coffee table "Narume do you what to play?"

"Yes, I've never played any card games before, so how do you play?"

Iruka handed Kakashi the cards to shuffle and explained how to play 'Go fish' to Narume.

"Ok so the idea so the game is to have the most card by the end. The dealer deals 5 cards to each player. The remaining cards are placed face down to form a stock. The player to dealer's left starts. A turn consists of asking a specific player for a specific rank. For example, if it is my turn I might say: 'Kakashi, please give me your jacks'. The player who asks must already hold at least one card of the requested rank, so I must hold at least one jack to say this. If the player who was asked (Kakashi) has cards of the named rank (jacks in this case), he must give **all**his cards of this rank to the player who asked for them. That player then gets another turn and may again ask any player for any rank already held by the the person asked does not have any cards of the named rank, they say 'Go fish!'. The asker must then draw the top card of the undealt stock. If the drawn card is the rank asked for, the asker shows it and gets another turn. If the drawn card is not the rank asked for, the asker keeps it, but the turn now passes to the player who said 'Go fish!'. As soon as a player collects a book of 4 cards of the same rank, this must be shown and discarded face down. The game continues until either someone has no cards left in their hand or the stock runs out. The winner is the player who then has the most books. Real simple game ok,"

"Ok, I think I got this,"

Kakashi started to hand out five cards to everyone and place the rest face down on the coffee table. Since Sasuke was to the left of Kakashi, it was his turn to start the game.

"Kakashi got any threes,"

"Go fish," Sasuke drawn a card from the pile

Next was Kakashi

"Alright Gaara got any fours,"

"Go fish," Kakashi drawn from the pile

Half an hour later Gaara was out, twenty minutes after him was Iruka was out, then Sasuke an hour and thirty minutes later and the only people left was Kakashi and Narume. Narume had most of the deck, Its her first time playing and she already got Gaara, and Iruka out less then an hour Sauske was out forty minutes later. Kakashi was getting nervous playing against Narume because he had two cards left in his hand.

"Kakashi you have two Aces in your hand don't you,"

"Yes I do," Kakashi put his head down in defeat and hand Narume to two aces.

_'Damn she good'_

Narume smiled at her first victory in a card game.

"What going on," said a voice near the hallway leading up to the stairs.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Naruto looking at them. Narume got up from her spot and ran to her brother, jumping up and down with excitement

"Naruto-chan we played cards and I won, you should play to Naruto-chan it real fun," Naruto giggle at his sister excitement

"Hey Naruto did you sleep well," Kakashi asked him as he put the cards back in the box

"Yes Kakashi-san,"

Suddenly the twins stomach begin to growl for lack of food in the body. Both of them blushed like mad and the others laughed at them.

"Time for them to eat I guest," Iruka looked at the clocked on the VCR and saw that it was quarter till 8 "How does ramen sound to you ,"

"Ramen?"

"Iruka-san what is ramen?" Naruto asked

"Its a Japanese noodle dish you two, go put your shoes and jacket on, we're going to Ichiraku Ramen Bar so you can have your first taste in ramen," Naruto and Narume nodded their head and ran to the closet to put on their jacket and shoe they got from Miss Ayaka today.

The other got up from their spot and went to put on their shoes and jacket. Everyone had their shoes and jackets on, well Iruka, Naruto and Narume were the only ones with jackets on.

"Won't you and kids be cold Kakashi?" Iruka asked

"We'll be fine Iruka," Kakashi open Iruka's door

Everyone exited the house and waited for Iruka to lock the door. Iruka locked the door and double check to make sure the lock work before head down to the others. Gaara, and Sasuke were showing Naruto and Narume some of the buildings around Iruka's area during their 30-40 minute walk to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Ok so what is that big building right there?"

"That is Konoha's Aquarium," Sasuke replied

"Aquarium?, we never heard of this aquarium what it like?"

"Well an aquarium where we have fish from all over inside that building for viewers to see and learn about them," Iruka answer

"All the fish?"

"Well not all the fish, I mean we don't whales or sharks inside beside the hammer head sharks, also you can pet the sting rays and starfish,"

"Really!" smiled the twins

"Really," smiled Iruka

"I think there is a zoo next to the aquarium," Sasuke pointed out

"A zoo?"

" Oh yeah there is isn't there,"

"Sasu-kun, Ra-kun, what a zoo?" Sasuke and Gaara blushed at the nickname Naruto and Narume gave them

Naruto and Narume mistake the blush as them being close to getting sick. They took off their jacket and handed it to them.

"Here so you won't get sick," Sasuke and Gaara moved their head from side to side

"Why not?" Narume asked

Gaara was the first one to speak

"We don't want you to get sick because of us, beside we're fine," Sasuke nodding his head

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yes we're sure Naru-chan, Rume-chan," Sasuke stated

The twin's face turn a fainted pink color and smiled at Sasuke and Gaara hoping that they didn't notice. Sasuke and Gaara noticed the twins face turn a shade of pink and smiled back at them

"Oh that reminds me, you wanted to know what a zoo was didn't you?"

"Huh, oh yea what is a zoo,"

"Well a zoo is like an auqarium but the animals are not from the ocean, they can breath, and walkon land," Naruto and Narume nodding to what Sasuke was saying

"But they're not all in one cage like the fish, it is so they won't kill each other," Gaara explained to them

"Ok so are they from all over the world?" Narume asked

"Yes they are, I'll take you sometime when I'll not busy with school work, Sasuke, Gaara you can come too, with that alright with you Kakashi," Iruka replied

"Yeah its fine with me they can go when ever you and the twins go," Kakash simply stated

Iruka nodded while the twins were jumpping up and down with excitement that Sasuke and Gaara were coming along with they do go visited the zoo and auqarium. Soon they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. There was no front doors just some short blue drapes covering the top 25% of the entrance. Inside there were about eight stools infront of a long table with a cash box to the left. Behind the long table was the kitchen and a man around the age of thirty-seven, thirty-eight. He waved when he saw Iruka and Kakashi.

"Hey if it ain't Kakashi and Iruka, how's it going?" the man asked them

"Fine how about you Teuchi?"

"Great running the business as always, you know Ayame is 10 now and this is her first time working with her father," replied Teuchi

"No way Ayame is already 10,"

"Uh huh," Teuchi looks over the counter to look at the kids "How are you Sasuke, Gaara and who are the two newcomers?"

"Fine Teuchi-san and this is Naruto and Narume Uzamaki," the twins bowed and said their hello to Teuchi as he waved at them.

"So what will it be tonight?"

"Three bowels of miso ramen please," Kakashi replied

"Three?" Teuchi asked questionly

"Yes three, Naruto and Narume never had ramen before so they'll be sharing a bowel and Sasuke and Gaara will share, beside the bowels are huge,"

"Ok and what about you Kakashi?"

"I would like a bloodly ramen,"

"Yes so does everyone else in this town and- OH hahahaha yes right," Teuchi went in the back to get the food ready

The group sat down on the stools waiting for Teuchi to come out with their food. Slience fulled the air as they waited and the twins were getting bored.

_'I want to get to know them more, but I don't want to bother them with question after question,' _the twins thought

Some time after that thought, Teuchi and a young girl with brown reddish hair in a ponytail guessin to be Teuchi's daughter Ayame with four bowels. They set the bowels on the long table infront of them. Iruka and Kakashi hand their on bowels and a bowel was set infront of the twins to share and the last one infront of Sasuke and Gaara.

"Enjoy your meal,"

"Thanks Teuchi,"

Everyone but the twins began to eat their ramen. The bowel was huge with noodles, some type of broth, chopped meat of some sort, and a white pink swirl thing and other things that they have never seen before. They sniff at that the food and the smell was intoxicating. Naruto and Narume grab their chopsticks, spilt it into two sticks, then began to eat some miso ramen. Narume and Naruto took a bite of the ramen and soaked in the taste.

_'This is really good'_

The twins smiled and ate some more of the miso ramen infront of them. Teuchi was watching the twins the whole time and smile when they began to eat more of the miso ramen he made. They ate in slience when suddenly someone spoke Kakashi's name

"KAKASHI MY RIVAL I CHALLENGE YOU!" a man with bushy eye brows in a green jumpsuit appear

Everyone was surprise by the man actions. Kakashi turned around in his seat to face the weird man.

"Gai what in the world are you doing here?" the man known as Gai lean against the wall staring at Kakashi

"You should know why, and no it is not for a challenge,"

"But you just yelled 'I challenge you' Gai-san," Iruka comment

"Yes he always does that," Kakashi replied

"Hello Iruka-san how are you?"

"Fine Gai" Gai looked towards the kids

"Y hello there Sasuke, Gaara,"

"Hello Gai-san," Sasuke simply stated, Gaara just waved at him

Gai noticed the two blonds next to Sasuke and Gaara, and smiled at them.

"Who's the newbie Kakashi?"

"Gai this is Narume and Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, Narume this is Gai Maito, he's mine friend throughout my high school years and he is always looking for a challenge with me or somebody else," Gai than got off from leaning on the wall and looked at Kakashi and Iruka.

"There is something important I need to tell you two," Iruka and Kakashi nodded and got up from their seats and followed Gai outside.

"Iruka-san?" Iruka looked back at the twins and smiled

"Don't worry I'll be back, Sasuke, Gaara keep an eye on them please," Sasuke and Gaara nodded their heads as the twins went back to eatting the ramen

Once outside, the three jump on a roof of the building next to the ramen bar.

"Ok so what is so important to talk about?" asked Kakashi

There was a pause for a second before Gai began to speak

"The third Hokage's been murder,"

That right I killed the third Hokage. So now here chapter two of kagami hope you liked it and I'm sorry that it is long. Next chapter who will be the next Hokage (you should know who it is), and how did the 3rd Hokage die. please review have fun stay safe until next time or whenever the hell I upload the chapter bye n_n


End file.
